Esophageal airway guides used in the field of airway management in both humans and other mammals have been developed in the past twenty or more years for positioning extraglottic airway devices (EAD) as well as subglottic airway devices (SAD) which provide enough rigidity to guide the EAD or the SAD around the back of the mouth to help reduce the risk of tissue injury. In some instances such as in Scarberry U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,365; Parker U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,805 and Christopher U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,388, the guide has a generally preformed curvature which when positioned, assists in manipulating the airway management devices into position. Saladach U.S. publication 2003/0062039 of Apr. 3, 2003; Gomez U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,166; Frankel U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,327 and Fletcher U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,983 provide a mechanical mechanism for manipulating the end of the guide from outside of the patient in order to position the airway management devices. Flexible guide members have also been used such as in Matthews U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,112; Frankel U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,858 and Field U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,183. Although the above devices disclosed in the patents assist in positioning and/or reduction of injury, the medical profession states that substantial improvement over present devices in positioning as well as in reducing injury is required.